


Privilege and Deprivation

by Tasha9315



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts Era, James and Lily Alive, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, james and lily live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha9315/pseuds/Tasha9315
Summary: Tom Riddle decides to gain power as a shrewd politician instead of becoming Lord Voldemort. He manages to become Minster of Magic. Muggle-borns are sent to a lower standard wizarding school and are deprived under his rule. Lily Evans Potter is Hermione Granger's teacher at the muggle-born school and decides to take her under her wing. Harry Potter is raised by James and Lily. Each year at Hogwarts also involves a new mystery that the Marauders (James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin) and Golden Trio (Harry and friends) get involved in.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is more of an introduction instead of a first chapter. I thought it was better if I posted an introduction just to give a brief glimpse into the state of the wizarding world in this fic (More of to set the stage for my story).**

**Aside from Minister of Magic Tom Riddle, the struggles of muggle-borns (Lily and Hermione highlighted), there will also be a focus on Harry and his siblings being raised by James and Lily. And of course, this will include the Marauders (Sirius and Remus have wives and kids too). This is my James are Lily lived fic.**

**Introduction**

Tom Riddle never killed anyone, never sought to become immortal and never became Lord Voldemort. He decided to gain power by working his way up in Ministry of Magic. After graduation, he joined the Ministry as an assistant and used his good looks, talent, manipulative nature and charm to work his up. He also found himself a wife from an affluent, pureblood family.

In 1971, Tom Riddle became the Minister of Magic with the support of affluent pureblood families like the Blacks, the Malfoys, and his in laws, the Yaxleys. He had gained their favor by presenting a government that deprived muggle-borns and gave purebloods extra privileges. In 1976, he came up with a law that banned muggle-borns from attending Hogwarts. Aside from depriving muggle-borns, this also served to reduce the contact between wizard-borns and muggles in order to reduce the chances of wizard-borns marrying muggle-borns. However, the muggle-borns who had already begun their Hogwarts education prior to 1976 were allowed to complete their Hogwarts education.

Tom realized that leaving muggle-borns in the muggle world would pose as a threat to exposing their world to muggles. Hence, he set up a new school for muggle-borns called TMBS (The Muggle-born School) in order to bring muggle-borns into their world and bind them by their wizarding laws. TMBS had a curriculum that was much lower in standard than Hogwarts. The curriculum at TMBS served mostly to help them control their powers rather than use it.

Each summer, ministry representatives were sent to the houses of the new students who were about to enter Hogwarts to do a blood test on them. The blood-test had to show they were at least half-bloods before their enrollments were confirmed. Any student who failed the blood test were sent to TMBS. Muggle-borns were also tested by the representatives sent to their home in case they had unknown wizarding ancestry. Surprisingly, some were indeed discovered to be half-blood due to a hidden paternity, adoption or being switched at birth.

Muggle-borns were severely deprived of job opportunities in the wizarding worlds. Muggle-borns who desired to work for the ministry were only allowed low positions. Teaching at TMBS was one of the limited job opportunities that were available to muggle-borns as they were not allowed to teach at Hogwarts. In 1990, a law that banned purebloods and half-bloods from marrying muggle-borns and muggles was enacted.

**=chapter 1 coming up=**

**A/N: I apologize if the introduction was more of a boring history. I had to get the history over with before delving into the actual story.**

**This is just a brief history. More detail would be provided gradually as the story progresses.**

**Please BOOKMARK for updates.**


	2. Chapter 3

**Potter Manor**

Lily Potter walked into the Potter Quidditch pitch where her husband and sons were engrossed in a game of Quidditch. She watched them play for a few moments and smiled at the fray of their bonding. There was James with messy black hair and hazel eyes who never lost his childish grin, something Lily secretly admired about him. There was almost eleven year old Harry who was his  father's clone in looks aside from his green eyes which were his mother's. Last but not least, there was seven year old Daniel who was a right mix of both his parents in looks with brown hair and his father's hazel eyes.

"Boys, that's enough for today. Get down," she called out.

It took a few seconds before James, Harry and Daniel noticed her.

"Can we please play for a little while longer?" father and sons pleaded with identical tones.

"The Ministry representatives are about to arrive for Harry's blood test," Lily pointed out. "Sirius and Remus will be here any minute with their families."

"Alright, let's get down, boys" said James.

The three Potter boys gracefully landed on the ground with their brooms, Daniel's broom being a smaller kid's broom.

"Race you inside, Dan," said Harry as both Harry and Daniel raced inside.

"I hate how they do a blood test before admitting a child at Hogwarts," said James.

"I know," Lily said understandably as she put a hand on his upper arm,"

"Still think it's a bad idea to move out of the country?" James appealed.

"James, our life is here and so are our family and friends. Besides, I love teaching muggle-borns and helping them the best that I can. You know ... since our kind is thought of by the government as not deserving anything," said Lily dejectedly.

James took both her hands in his.

"Lil ... things will better soon. I feel it. Tom Riddle can't be Minister of Magic forever," he squeezed both her palms reassuringly.

"I know you don't entirely believe that, but I appreciate you trying to make me feel better," Lily smiled appreciatively.

James and Lily walked into the house to find Harry and Daniel arguing.

"I won fair and square," said Harry.

"No you didn't. You're older and taller," said Daniel.

"That's not my fault,"

"It's not ..."

"Cut it out, boys," Lily rebuked.

"But muum," both boys protested but fell silent at Lily's glare.

"You missed all the fun, Abby," said Harry.

"I don't care for a silly sport, Harry," said Abby in a bored voice.

James and Lily smiled at each other in nostalgia as they recalled how Lily gave James that exact same line during their fourth year when he tactlessly asked her what she thought about the "great" seventeen Quaffles he scored.

"Except when dad plays, of course," Abby added as James kissed the top of her head appreciatively.

Nine year old Abigail (Abby) was James and Lily's middle child. She mostly resembled Lily with dark red hair and green eyes.

Two ministry representatives who introduced themselves as Parkinson and Caydrell were at the Potter Manor along with a healer. Joining the Potters were the Blacks and the Lupins. The Blacks consisted of Sirius Black, his wife, Mary and their son, Rigel. The Lupins consisted of Remus Lupin and his son, Max.

Remus' wife, Nicole had passed away mysteriously six months ago. Mary Black (previously McDonald) was a muggle-born, and enraging his mother was one of the major reasons Sirius began going out with her, though he eventually did fall in love with her and genuinely married her out of love.

"It's nice and convenient that all three boys are here. It saves us the trouble of making two additional trips to the Blacks and the Lupins," said Parkinson.

"Isn't the fact that the Potters, Blacks and Lupins have been wizards for generations proof enough that our sons are at least half-bloods?" asked Sirius.

"I'm afraid not. The Ministry considers the possibility of children being switched at birth, adopted or given the wrong paternity," said Caydrell.

"Harry James Potter," Parkinson called out as he looked through his list.

Harry looked skeptically at James and Lily who both gave him encouraging looks to give the healer his arm. The healer took a sample of his blood and divided it into two petri dishes.

Parkinson pointed his wand on the first dish and said "tertiam generationem paternitas revelare" which caused the blood sample to split into seven compartments. The arrangement of the seven compartments were in three tiers; one compartment on the bottom tier, two compartments on the middle tier and four compartments on the top tier. .

"That spell is to reveal the past three generations of your paternal ancestors. The compartment on the bottom tier represents your father, the two compartments on the middle tier represent your father's parents and the four compartments on the top tier represent your father's grandparents," Caydrell explained.

Parkinson then poured a solution on the sample.

"That solution would reveal if they were wizards. The compartments that remain red represent muggle or squib ancestors with no magic. The compartments that turn white represent ancestors who were wizards, whether pureblood, half-blood or muggle-born," Caydrell continued explaining.

Parkinson then repeated the process with the second dish using "tertiam generationem maternitatis revelare" to reveal Harry's maternal ancestors. They watched as all seven compartments in the first dish turned white, while only one compartment in the second dish (that represented Lily) turned white.

"Eight out of fourteen of your ancestors from the past three generations were wizards. You're good for Hogwarts," Parkinson declared.

"How many did I need to pass?" asked Harry.

"At least three, but that alone would not have sufficed. At least one compartment from the top tier should have turned white. In other words, at least one of your great-grandparents should have been a wizard," said Parkinson.

"Alright, Rigel Orion Black,"

Like Harry, Rigel had all seven compartments in his paternal dish and one compartment in his maternal dish turn white.

"Maxwell Lyall Lupin,"

Max who had both half-blood parents had four compartments turn white in each dish. All three boys had an eight out of fourteen.

After the Ministry representatives and the healer left, the kids were in the Playroom while the adults were in the living room, having a discussion.

"Look at what our world has come to," said Sirius.

"I don't like it either, but unfortunately there isn't anything much we can do about it," said Remus.

"As long as Tom Riddle's Minster of Magic, the only escape is leaving the country," said James.

"Sirius considered that several times," said Mary who was a brunette with blue eyes.

"So did James, but it's not just Tom Riddle. Most affluent pureblood families and high ranking ministry officials support his laws. Even most wizarding families who aren't in favor of his laws are indifferent as it doesn't affect them," said Lily as James, Sirius, and Mary nodded in agreement.

"Are you alright, Remmy?" asked James who noticed that Remus looked worried and preoccupied.

"Oh, it's nothing. It just ..." Remus began hesitantly.

"Go ahead, Remus. We're your friends. You can tell us anything," Sirius coaxed.

"I got a court notice from Nicky's parents today. Apparently I'm a werewolf and incompetent to raise my son. They're filing for Max's custody since Nicky's no longer alive," Remus said gloomily as his friends exchanged apprehensive looks.

"Remus, they can file all they want, but surely they aren't entitled to take Max away from his own father," said James.

"That's for normal fathers," Remus said with a sarcastic snigger. "I'm a ..."

"Stop it, Remus. Don't let society get to you. Stop measuring yourself with their prejudiced standards," Sirius rebuked.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Remus. You just have a little problem during the fullmoon," said James, assertively.

"Even if I don't look down on myself, that's not going to change the law. According to the law, Nicky's parents have a very good chance of winning this case," said Remus dejectedly as all four of his friends threw him sympathetic looks.

"We'll fight this," said James.

"Yeah, we've got your back, mate," said Sirius.

"If we proof Max is safe with you, I'm sure you'll win," said Lily comfortingly.

"Max doesn't know yet. But I'm afraid have no choice but to tell him now, with the court case and everything," said Remus.

Since his mother's death, Max took turns spending the night at the Potters or the Blacks during the full moon. He was usually told that his father was sick or out on business.

"I'm sure he'll understand. He's almost eleven," said Mary encouragingly.

"What if he rejects me and prefers to live with his grandparents?" asked Remus fearfully.

"Remus, you were afraid that Sirius, Peter and I would reject you when we found out, but we accepted you because we love you, didn't we?" said James.

"You were afraid Nicky would reject you when she found out, but she accepted you because she loved you too, didn't she?" said Sirius.

"Max loves you. I'm sure he'll love you just the same when he finds out," said Lily.

"You really think so?" asked Remus.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"I'm sure it will go fine, Remus. It's best if he hears it from you, so you can tell him with your own terms," Mary advised.

"I suppose you're all right. I'll tell Max tonight," Remus resolved. "I just hope he still looks at me the same way," he added nervously.

"He will," James, Sirius, Lily and Mary assured him at the same time.

**=to be continued=**

**A/N: Please, please review, so that I know if I need to improve or change anything. And please BOOKMARK if you want updates and give KUDOS if you like the story.**

**I haven't decided on Peter and Snape and Dumbledore's fates. I don't know why but I'm still deliberating their storylines (I have a few in mind) even if I have the storylines for the other characters set. I would appreciate suggestions. What do you prefer to see about these  characters? Do you prefer Peter no longer being their friend, still being their friend, or still being their insincere friend? Should Snape still be Harry's mean teacher or someone who's nice? Is it logical for Dumbledore to still be headmaster in this situation?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, what did you want talk about?" asked Max Lupin, snapping Remus Lupin out of his thoughts.

Remus looked around Max's room as he and his son were seated on recliners that were facing each other. Max's room was the definition of neat. His bed was made, his books were neatly arranged on the bookshelf, nothing was scattered on his study desk and not a single thing looked out of place in the room. Max had a book in his hand that he was reading prior to Remus entering the room. He desired to come clean to Max about his condition, but he was increasingly getting cold feet. He was constantly troubled by how his son would react.

"Dad?"

Remus drew a deep breath before hesitantly beginning. He had to get it over with.

"Son … I have a condition," he said.

"A condition? Dad, you're not sick are you?" asked Max, worried.

"No, no. I … there's no easier way to say it … but I'm … I'm a … werewolf," Remus finally confessed.

It took a few moments for this to register into Max as he stared disbelievingly at Remus as if he had just made a joke. After some time, in sunk in to him that his father was being serious.

"You're a werewolf?" he asked with a combination of confusion and shock.

"When I was a child, your grandfather offended a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback and he bit me as revenge. I was five when I received my bite," said Remus.

He continued explaining how Dumbledore had kindly arranged for him to attend Hogwarts and built the Shrieking Shack for his sake and how his three best friends became illegal animagi to be with him during his transformation instead of shunning him. When he was done, he searched Max's face carefully. Max's had an almost blank expression with a hint of looking stunned.

"So, every time you were sick or away on business, it was during the full moon and your transformation?" asked Max who finally spoke up as Remus nodded.

"Did mum know?" he asked.

"Of course. Your mother was an exceptionally kind woman who looked past my condition. I was reluctant to get in a relationship with you mother at first, but she insisted that she loved me regardless and that I wasn't any harm to her," said Remus who ended with a sad note as he reminisced about his wife.

"Max, I'm sorry that I never told you about my condition. Your mother and I always wanted to wait till you were the right age. But I promise you that I'm perfectly normal except during the fullmoon when I'm usually kept confined and with a Wolfsbane potion that keeps me a harmless wolf," Remus continued.

Remus felt a lurch in his stomach as Max continued processing the information.

"Max, I understand if my condition is a problem for you," said Remus cautiously.

"Dad, I'm sorry that you have to go through that every month. It must be awful for you," Max said sympathetically as he hugged Remus.

The muscles in Remus' stomach relaxed as breathed a sigh of relieve. Max didn't seem to love him any less.

"Your grandparents sent a court notice for your custody," said Remus after they pulled away. "If you're more comfortable living with them, I'd understand,"

"Of course not. I can't believe how unreasonable grandpa and grandma are. I've been perfectly safe with you so far and I've always been safe at Uncle James' or Uncle Sirius' home during your transformation," said Max.

"I was afraid you'd think less of me when you found out," Remus confessed.

"Dad, that's absurd. You didn't do anything wrong for me to think less of you. I still love you the same," said Max.

"I love you too son," said Remus who finally felt at ease.

"Grandpa and grandma won't be able to take me away from you, right?" asked Max.

"We're fighting it. If I proof that you're safe with me, we'll win," said Remus, trying to sound reassuring despite being skeptical himself.

"When's the hearing?" asked Max.

"In two weeks," said Remus, putting an arm around Max.

* * *

Harry Potter came down to the hall of Potter Manor on his eleventh Birthday to find James, Lily, Abby and Daniel waiting for him with a bunch of presents. They each took turns hugging him and wishing him a Happy Birthday. Harry gleefully eyed one package in particular. He ripped the long rectangular package open and took lid off the box to find what he had been begging his father for months. A Nimbus 2000 from both his parents.

"Thanks dad! Thanks mum!" Harry took turns hugging them in gratitude.

"I told you your father it was too soon to get you such an expensive broom since first years weren't even allowed to bring brooms to Hogwarts, but your father insisted it wasn't a bad idea to get you a Nimbus," Lily shrugged.

"One of the few arguments I actually won," said James triumphantly as Harry leaned appreciatively on his father's shoulder before going back to his Nimbus.

"Why can't I have a Nimbus?" asked Daniel.

"You can have one when you're Harry's age, sweetheart," said Lily.

"May I sneak my broom into Hogwarts?" asked Harry cheekily

"Harry, do you plan on getting expelled on your very first day?" asked Abby disbelievingly.

"Thank you Abby. At least one of my kids takes after me," said Lily.

"Yeah Abby, I plan on being stupid enough to flaunt my broom so I get caught," said Harry indignantly.

"Harry, no matter how careful you are, you can always get caught. Rules exist for a reason," said Lily, sternly.

"Son, I'm not going to lie to you. I myself begged your grandfather to let me sneak my broom in but your grandfather convinced me that it was too big of a rule to break. It's not worth the risk when you'll only have to wait for another year to bring your broom to Hogwarts. You have the rest of the summer and your school holidays to play with your broom," James appealed.

"I guess I could wait for another year," said Harry reasonably.

"Don't worry big brother, I'll keep your broom company while you're away," said Daniel cheekily.

"Don't you dare touch my broom without my permission," Harry warned.

"How would you know if I did, you'd be away at Hog….," Daniel began, but felt silent at Harry's glare.

"Can I please have a go on your Nimbus? Pleaeeese … I promise to be careful," Daniel changed his approach to imploring.

"I don't know Danny. Aren't you too young?" said Harry with pretend thoughtfulness.

"I'm old enough to handle a broom," said Daniel.

"Harry, how about if Danny only uses your broom with my supervision? And if anything happens to your Nimbus, I'll get you a new one," James offered.

"I suppose that would be alright. But you promise you wouldn't let him use it if you're not around?" asked Harry.

"Son, trust me, it's in my own best interest to look out for your broom, so I don't need get you another Nimbus," said James.

"There won't be any more Nimbuses for quite a while if this anything happens to this one," said Lily.

Harry shot James an apprehensive look but James silently gestured at him not to worry and that he'd convince Lily in such a situation.

"And he only gets to use it once a week. I don't want him wearing it out," said Harry.

"Do you agree to your brother's terms Dan?" asked James.

"Yes," said Daniel eagerly.

"James, are you sure Danny is old enough to be on a Nimbus?" asked Lily apprehensively.

"Lily, Danny does just fine on a normal broom. A Nimbus is actually easier to fly than what he normally flies," James said.

"And he'll only use it when you're there to supervise. Even Harry has to use it with your supervision for at least the first few times" said Lily sternly.

"Promise," James reassured her.

"Can we try the broom out now?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Yeah, can we?" asked Daniel with equal enthusiasm as his brother. Both boys had their arms around each other, to put on a united front.

"Boys, we're going to Diagon Alley to collect Harry's Birthday cake and buy his school things. Weren't you excited to get your school things on your Birthday, Harry?" asked Lily.

"And your Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus coordinated their Diagon Alley trips to coincide with ours," said James.

"I forgot about that. I was really looking forward to getting my first wand," said Harry.

"So we're not playing," asked Daniel with slight disappointment.

"You can play in the evening. Nicolas is bringing his own Nimbus over during Harry's Birthday party," said James. Rigel had just received his for his Birthday eight days ago.

"And you can visit all the stores you like, sweetheart," said Lily, putting her arms around Daniel who was consoled.

* * *

The Potters, Blacks and Lupins stood outside Flourish and Blotts at Diagon Alley.

"ID's please?" asked the guards.

There was a strict rule where muggles and muggle-borns were not allowed to enter Flourish and Blotts, so they couldn't get their hands on advanced spell books. Costumers entering Flourish and Blotts were required to show their identification cards which stated their blood status as at least half-blood before entering. Muggle-borns were to get their books from Wendy's bookstore, a bookstore that sold mostly non-magic related books and lower standard spellbooks used in the muggle-born schools. The non-magic related books included cookbooks, certain history and biography books and fiction books.

"Well, that's my queue to leave," said Lily.

"Mine too," said Mary Black.

Their husbands and children showed them sympathetic looks. James and Sirius looked helpless and disappointed. Lily and Mary headed to Wendy's bookstore. They made the best of their situation and were quite fond of the cookbooks and fiction books, particularly the romance novels. A few of the novels they owned contained erotica and reading them was their guilty pleasure. They hid those books well and feared how James and Sirius would react if they ever read those books. Would they make fun of them? Would they wrongly feel inadequate as men because their wives read the equivalent of "book porn"? Lily and Marry didn't want to find out.

The Marauders and their children had gotten Harry, Rigel and Max's first year books and decided to look around for a bit.

Abby was busy at the Fiction section. Remus and Max were at the History section. James, Harry and Daniel were at the Quiddtich section. Sirius and Rigel were at the Jokes and Pranks section.

"Dad, its Uncle Regulus," said Rigel. Sirius turned around to see his brother Regulus at a distance. Regulus caught sight of him and Rigel and approached them.

"Hi Uncle Regulus," Rigel greeted him.

"How are you, Rigel?" asked Regulus, stroking his nephew's hair.

"I'm good. How are you Uncle Regulus?" asked Rigel.

"Very well, thank you," said Regulus. "Sirius" he greeted his brother courteously.

"Regulus," Sirius returned the greeting.

**…..**

**A/N: Okay, this was getting too long. Sirius and Regulus' conversation would continue in the next chapter. Please BOOKMARK the story for updates and give KUDOS if you like the story. I promise to update as long as I live. The good parts of the story and the mysteries have not begun yet.**

**Please, please review so that I can improve. I apologize if I'm too draggy. I promise to speed the story up if it's too draggy.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, its Uncle Regulus," said Rigel. Sirius turned around to see his brother Regulus at a distance. Regulus caught sight of him and Rigel and approached them.

"Hi Uncle Regulus," Rigel greeted him.

"How are you, Rigel?" asked Regulus, stroking his nephew's hair as they exchanged greetings. "Sirius" he greeted his brother courteously.

"Regulus," Sirius returned the greeting.

"Will you ever be paying a visit to Grimmauld Place?" asked Regulus.

"Why? I've severed my ties with that dreadful place," said Sirius dismissively.

"But mother passed away years ago. She's no longer there and I'm sure father would welcome you," Regulus appealed.

Sirius looked uncertainly at Rigel before turning back to his brother. "He certainly doesn't welcome me with my muggle-born wife and half-blood son."

"Father is ill," said Regulus, grimly.

Sirius's brows are furrowed and face is contorted as his hand got busy adjusting his cuffs.

"He'd really like to see you and your family. That includes both your wife and son too," Regulus pressed on. "Father has softened in his old age and illness".

"Well … I … I don't know," said Sirius, confused. "I'll … think about it".

"Alright," Regulus shrugged. "Take your time". 

"Alright Regulus," came James's voice who had walked over with Harry and Daniel. Father and sons were carrying a stack of books and magazines from the Quidditch section.

After a brief hospitable exchange with his brother's best friend, Regulus excused himself, saying he had a sick father to attend to.

* * *

 

"Dad, are we visiting grandfather?" asked Rigel.

Sirius put an arm around his son. "We'll see, son. We'll see."

James looked questioningly at Sirius who looked visibly pale with furrowed brows. He signaled James that he would fill him in later as they were joined by Remus and Max.

"Dad, look," a puzzled Abby ran over with the Daily Prophet. "Curious isn't it?" she asked as she handed the paper over to James.

James narrowed his eyes as he saw the headline on the paper Abby had handed him.

**_St. Mungo's Hospital and Belleview Orphanage robbed of centuries old records on the same night._ **

_July, 31st: There was a break-in and robbery at St. Mungo's and Belleview Orphanage last night. Nothing was stolen accept St. Mungo's birth records from the thirteenth century and Belleview's orphanage records from the same century. It is believed to be the work of the same person with a common motive for both crimes as records from the same century were stolen from both places. It is curious indeed as to what a person could want with birth records and orphanage records from the thirteenth century. Aurors are doing their best to investigate and get to the bottom of this case._

James and his friends had stopped subscribing to The Daily Prophet years ago as it had turned into a propaganda spreading outlet for Tom Riddle and his political party.

"Why would anyone want birth records from eight centuries ago?" asked Harry as Abby looked just as curious as her brother.

"I wish I knew," James shrugged. He looked at Sirius and Remus but they looked just as clueless as him.

* * *

The Marauders and their children exited Flourish and Blotts with their purchases to see a limousine pull up in front of the store. A tall man with pale skin and dark eyes exited the backdoor of the vehicle. His black hair was graying but his very handsome face had aged well and still turned heads. It was Minister of Magic, Tom Riddle Jr. who was immediately bombarded by the press that had to be held back by his bodyguards.

The reporters continuously questioned him at the same time that the noise was deafening and hardly any of their questions could be heard.

"Calm yourselves. I will answer one question at a time," said Tom, holding out his hand to control the crowd.

Harry had to begrudgingly admire how Tom effortlessly controlled the crowd with such authority and charisma.

"Minister Riddle, what's your take on the recent robbery at St. Mungo's and Belleview?" asked a reporter.

"There's nothing more to remark on the matter. The Aurors and the Ministry are doing their best to solve the case. You will certainly be informed on any updates," said Tom.

The reporters continued exasperating Tom with questions until he caught sight of James.

"If it isn't James Potter," said Tom with perked up interest as the press's attention turned towards the hazel eyed wizard. "Bring him here," he ordered his bodyguards who obliged.

"Isn't it a wonderful photo opportunity for the Daily Prophet? The Minister of Magic with James Potter, seeker of the Phoenix Pioneers," said Tom Riddle, putting his arm around an uncomfortable James as the press clicked pictures of them.

It was James's turn to be bombarded by questions about his team and his upcoming retirement.

"Why's Riddle being all chummy with dad all of a sudden?" asked Harry.

"Probably because he wanted to deflect from having to answer questions on the robbery," said Remus. "He probably knows your father's upcoming retirement would be of interest."

"Why would dad go along with it?" asked Abby.

"Because he risks Riddle making his career difficult for him if he doesn't," Remus explained.

"Do you think Riddle is involved in the ordeal and that's why he's deflecting?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"Probably. I wouldn't put it past him," said Remus.

This made Harry more curious about the robbery. Was Tom Riddle involved in the robbery? What did he want with records from the thirteenth century?

"My grandson would be starting Hogwarts in the fall along with Potter's son," Tom said with his most charming smile. "Isn't that right Potter?"

"Yes.. sir," James said awkwardly.

Harry saw his father breathe a sigh of relief as Tom and the press finally let him go. He noticed the three Marauders exchange knowing looks as James rejoined his family and friends.

"Dad, you might want to buy tomorrow's Daily Prophet because you'll be on the front page, said Daniel who was smiling enigmatically as James gave the back of his younger son's head a light, playful smack.

**...**

**To be continued**

**A/N: Please BOOKMARK the story if you want updates and please give KUDOS if you like the story.**

**And please let me know what you think about the story so far.**


End file.
